Christmas Vacation
by LucyLicious xx
Summary: Christmas is a time for family, love and peace. It is the one time of year where everyone puts up thier decorations adn relax, mistletoe is known for kissing under, but will it bring people who are meant to be together? Troypay,Ryella,Chaylor Jelsi onesho


**Heyaa People! I thought about doing a christmas oneshot- so here it is! I'm sorry I haven't done anything in a month, but I've been so busy, with tests, levels and choosing between staying at school or going to one which you can, if you want go to in yr 9. I want to wich everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

* * *

**It was a cold, snowy winters day and 8 teenagers were relaxing in a wooden cabin with a warmly, lit fire blazing away. Sharpay, Troy, Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Jason were all sitting in chairs which were gathered around the fire and just talking to pass away time. They were on winter vacation with Gabby's mum, Lucia; she had booked a holiday for her and Gabby before deciding it would be a nice surprise if she invited Gabby's friends the spend their first proper Christmas with people her daughter cared deeply about, Zeke and Martha had been unable to join them as Martha's family were strict when it same to important occasions and had insisted Christmas was a time for family not an excuse to go and goof off with friends, whereas Zeke's parents were on their own little family vacation in Jamaica.

"OMG I cannot wait until Christmas! I did all my Christmas shopping last month, I can't believe its only 2 days away, right guys?!?!" Sharpay squealed from where she was sitting on her boyfriend of 3 months lap.

"Right babe, we're just as excited as you... only we haven't had like 5 cups of coffee in the last hour," Troy replied giving her a goofy grin. Ever since the Lava Springs incident, everything had changed between Troy and Gabriella. Both of them liked other people now, Troy liked Sharpay and Gabriella liked Ryan, 2 weeks after school has started after that summer they had both agreed it would be for the best if they saw other people and so Sharpay had no hesitation when Troy asked Sharpay out, and Ryan conquered his shyness with girls and decided to take a risk and ask Gabby out when he had heard of her and Troy's breakup. Sharpay had changed for the best, after Lava Springs and had been welcomed into the group of friends with open arms.

"Yeah but... Coffee's warm and with this weather we all need to stay warm!" Sharpay informed him before giving him a soft kiss on the lips, so Troy deepened the kiss and that kiss then turned into a make-out session, they broke apart, blushing after hearing a loud clearing of some one's throat and a yell of 'Okay guys that's enough!' from Ryan Evans.

Mrs. Montez entered the room with hot chocolate and cookies lying on a tray, and laid the tray on the table before sitting herself down and popping in a movie for them all to watch.

"Yay I love The Bourne Ultimatum, good choice mom!" Gabriella cried, to which Lucia just smiled and nodded her head and was followed by a chorus of 'yeh's and cools' from everyone else.

About 20 minutes into the movie Kelsi got up to go and use the bathroom upstairs, she climbed up the stairs and after she was finished she carefully crept downstairs so she wouldn't disturb the others from watching the movie. She let out a sigh when she saw everyone, Sharpay was on Troy's lap with her arms around his waist, her head was on his chest and she was leaning against him and Troy in return had his arms wrapped around her aswell and his head was leaning against hers. Gabriella had her head leaning on Ryan's shoulder and Ryan had an arm strung around her shoulders, Chad and Taylor were pretty much in the same position as Ryan and Gabriella. Taylor and Chad had gotten together during the last week of summer where as Ryan and Gabby had gotten together a few days after Troy and Sharpay. Once again Kelsi signed and let her eyes wonder over to Mr. Jason Cross, Jason was single and she has the biggest crush on him but he seemed not to be interested in her or only saw her as a friend... nothing more. Kelsi made her way back over to where she had been seated before, which was next to Jason as the other couples had sat together. Kelsi was still deep in thought as the movie went on, she felt, maybe jealous of the couples, she wanted someone to love, cuddle with and hold hands with, she just wanted someone, all the couples suited each other so much it was unbelievable, if anyone wanted to know what love was like all they had to do was be in the room right now. Jason and herself were the only ones not in a relationship right now, she reached for the popcorn, but so had Jason and when their hands met Kelsi felt sparks erupting so she quickly withdrew her hand and reached from some when she was sure that Jason was once again properly occupied with the movie. _'God why do I have to like him so much and, god why does he have to look so cute__** ALL**__ the time!'_she thought to herself.

When the movie was finished it was 7.30 at night and was getting really chilly. Kelsi had been told to go with Sharpay, Troy and Ryan to get some twigs and pinecones for the fire, now it was another story if Troy and Sharpay were actually going to return with any, right now the couple were holding hands tightly and were talking quietly to each other, probably saying things along the lines of 'look _how beautiful the sky is,"_ and sweet love comments/ nicknames. The funny thing about them was that they hadn't even said their '_I love you's_' yet even though they acted like a married couple, but Kelsi was sure that the saying of the big 3 words would be coming soon.

"Right I think we should split up so it's easier to get more stuff for the fire!" Sharpay declared.

"I agree babe, I think that me and Sharpay should go left and you and Kelsi can go right, meet back here in twenty minutes," Troy agreed, and with that Troy and Sharpay hurried off left which left the other two alone.

"Thank god they're gone, no offense to my sister of course, but do they have to act like a lovey- dovey couple every single moment they're together?" Ryan told Kelsi in a playful manner which made her left out a shy, little giggle. "I mean me and Gabby aren't like that all the time," He added.

"I know what you mean, but I think they're so sweet together, like how a couple truly in love should act like, not that you and Gabby aren't, you just show your feelings more discreetly and in a different way. I just wish I had someone like that!" Kelsi replied.

"Awww don't worry Kels, you'll find someone, I'm sure of it any guy would be mad not to like you!"

"Thanks Ry, speaking of which... I do like someone,"

Ryan just looked at her as if telling her to continue.

"I like Jason..."

"Awww Kels, so you fancy a chance with Jason..." He said with a smirk on his face whilst Kelsi shyly nodded her head.

For the rest of the time they gathered twigs in silence

...MEANWHILE...

"God Troy, look at the moon it's so beautiful!" Sharpay whispered in awe.

"Yeah it is, but it's not as beautiful as you," Troy said which made Sharpay gain a rose coloured tinge in her cheeks and a giggle erupt from her mouth.

"Awww you're so sweet, I'm so lucky to have you I can't believe it. You're too good to me Troyiee baby!" She cooed before giving him a peck on the nose.

"You better believe it sweetie and I know I am, but I'm all for you so I don't mind at all you're gorgeous, funny, caring and smart!" He said to her giving her a peck on her nose also which made her giggle again. "And you have the cutest giggle!" he added.

"Why thank you and you have the most gorgeous eyes, fabulous sense of humour, great personality and you are cute gentleman!" Sharpay said.

"Why don't we just sit here together until we need to go back?"

"But we're meant to get pinecones and twigs... It's not fair leaving them to collect them all!"

"We'll just say we couldn't find any ok Shar?"

Sharpay just nodded her head and Troy pulled her onto his lap, Sharpay moved into the position they were whilst watching the movie before, they lay there together in a comfortable silence together.

...MEANWHILE (AT THE LODGE WITH THE OTHER PEOPLE)...

"So my dears, I'm going to go to my room now to leave all of you alone, come get me if anything urgent happens." Mrs. Montez shouted whilst making her way up the stairs with a grin on her face. Chad and Taylor had gone into the kitchen for some time 'alone' probably to make-out.

"So, how are you Jase?" Gabriella began, trying to get a conversation going.

"I'm ok you? It was really nice of your mum to invite us all," he replied

"Yeah it was, she's really nice, I love her... so anyone caught your eye at school?"

"Umm... well one person has," When Gabriella heard this she looked at him with pleading eyes and a huge puppy dog pout worn on her face begging him to tell her who his crush was. "It's... Kelsi!"

"Awww that's so sweet! Why don't you ask her out, she so likes you!" She squealed!

"Because she doesn't like me back, she only sees me as friend!" He defended and at this moment in time Chad and Taylor chose to come back into the same room as them looking a little flustered so their conversation abruptly ended and all four of them just chilled and began a new discussion.

...BACK WITH KELSI AND RYAN...

"God where are those two? They were meant to be here ten minutes ago!" Ryan moaned.

"I'll call them they probably got caught up collecting all the twigs, let me just put these down!" Kelsi replied, and with that she carefully placed the stuff in her arms on the floor gently and reached into her pocket to retrieve her cell phone.

(**Bold- Kelsi, **_Italics- Other end)_

_**"**__Hello? Sharpay speaking."_

**"Hey Sharpay, its Kelsi. Where are you guys you were meant to be here ten minutes ago and ****its**** freezing!"**

_"OMG is that the time already, time flies when you're having fun trying to collect twigs. We'll be there as soon as possible!"_

**"Ok, we were just checking up to make sure you guys were alright."**

_"See you soon Toodles!"_

**"Yeah Bye."**

Kelsi shut her phone and told Ryan the other two were on their way. Sure enough ten more minutes later they saw Sharpay and Troy making their way towards them with only a few twigs each in one hand, they were also holding hands and giggling.

"Sorry we took so long guys, we couldn't find many things. Time just escaped us coz we were having so much fun!" Troy said. Kelsi just lifted an eyebrow up in a disbelieving manner, whilst Ryan just rolled his eyes.

"Come on then, you two wanted to get home we better start walking, before they get worried about us!" Sharpay squealed Troy lifted her onto his back for a piggy back ride, the other two just rolled their eyes and followed suit.

...AT THE LODGE...

"Hey we're back with twigs and pine cones, now get to work with the fire people!" Sharpay shouted when she and Troy burst through the door with her still on his back, followed by Ryan and Kelsi with arms full of materials. Troy lifted Sharpay off his back and onto the ground; they walked to where the fire was and placed the things in their hands down.

"So I take it you all had fun?" Taylor asked with an eye brow raised.

"Well two people definitely did..." Ryan replied. "Where as me and Kels actually put the effort in to get stuff for the fire, because we would actually prefer not to freeze!"

"Take a chill pill Ry, we did look there just wasn't any the way we went..." Sharpay yelled as she made her way into the kitchen, followed by Troy. "Who wants some more Hot Chocolate?" He asked. All of them raised their hands and Ryan just rolled his eyes again.

"That's the last time we trust them two on their own next time we go fire hunting!" He said which made everyone giggle, except Chad.

"Why? They said there weren't any the way they went. Do you think they did something else?? Something naughty?!" Chad exclaimed to which he received a slap behind his head. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"That was being an idiot! He said 'that's the last time we trust them!' because they didn't even bother to put in the effort to get fire materials, they probably just goofed off and relaxed or something, dear!" Taylor exclaimed, Chad just formed an 'O' shape with his mouth to show he understood what Ryan had meant, before nodding his head to shoe he agreed with what had been said. It was at that moment the 'couple' decided to come in with the tray of mugs and a packet of digestive biscuits, they placed them on the table before walking over to the CD player, inserting a disc with slow, dance music on and then began dancing in the middle of the floor.

"Come on everyone, let's have some fun! It's almost Christmas; this is the perfect way to relax!" Troy said never taking his eyes off Sharpay, Troy's arms were tightly around her waist and hers around his neck, her head was resting on his chest and his head was resting on top of hers. Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Gabriella followed suit and got themselves in the same position as the other two, just enjoying the peacefulness and relaxing environment. Kelsi and Jason were the only ones not dancing, so Jason decided to hold out his hand and asked Kelsi, "Would you like to Dance?"

Kelsi just smiled, nodded her head and took his hand; they walked onto the dance floor where Jason layed his arms on her waist and Kelsi wrapped her arms around his neck. About 15 minutes later Troy moved his head and looked up to see mistletoe.

"Hey look Shar, look there's some mistletoe," He whispered to her.

"Oh yeah, and look there's mistletoe above everyone!" She said back.

"The broke apart, wishing each other a 'merry Christmas' before leaning in for a gentle kiss which lasted for about 10 seconds.

"You're really special Shar, you know that. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else right now... I umm... I... I hope you feel the same way... I love you!" He told her lovingly, never tearing his gaze away from her eyes.

"I feel the same Troy, you're the best boyfriend anyone could ever have, I couldn't imagine my life without you either. I love you too!" She replied with love and affection shining through her voice as Troy had shown to her. Upon hearing those words Troy smiled and leaned in once again for a kiss, happy knowing they both felt the same way.

Gabriella 'awed' at them before turning her head to see if there was actually mistletoe like Sharpay had said, once she saw it she wish Ryan a 'merry Christmas' before leaning in for a kiss. Chad and Taylor did the same, so now there was only Jason and Kelsi who hadn't kissed; each had noticed the mistletoe but was too shy to do anything about it. When Sharpay and Troy had broken apart from their kiss, she ran over the them and said,

"Come on you guys, its tradition! You have to kiss!"

Kelsi and Jason looked at each other nervously before leaning in for a short-lasting kiss, both feeling electricity when their lips met. They broke apart blushing...

"Awww you both like each other, you're blushing!" Sharpay cooed, which made them blush even more.

"Let's leave them alone Shar, you just embarrassed them..." Ryan said as he and Troy each grabbed one of her hands to drag her away. The six then went into the kitchen. "We'll be in here, so yell when you're done!" Troy yelled over his shoulder.

"Look Kelsi, I really like you... Do you maybe want to go out some time?" Jason asked as he looked all around him, refusing to meet Kelsi's eyes.

"Umm... Yeah that would be cool," She replied refusing to meet his eyes too.

"Cool, so are... You and me, are we like together now?"

"Yeah, Yeah I think we are,"

After Kelsi's reply Jason leaned in and the two briefly kissed again.

"You guys can stop spying on us and come in now!" Kelsi shouted to others listening against the kitchen door closely.

"Awww, how you guys know we were leaning against the door?" Chad yelled as they all opened the door and started making their way back in the other room.

"Because I know you, Sharpay, Troy and the rest of you too well," Kelsi and Jason said in unison, which was then followed by a chorus or 'true and yeahs'.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Taylor exclaimed to which everyone replied 'Merry Christmas Everyone and a Happy New Year!'

Then each couple moved closer to their partner and kissed once more, glad that everything was right and thankful for a perfect evening.

**THE END!**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed reading this, Tell me what you think in a review! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone. It's 2 days away woo! Right I'm off ice-skating! Bye people xx (btw this was 5 1/2 pages long on words heha lol) 


End file.
